Wireless communication systems often include access nodes through which wireless communication devices transfer user communications. In many examples of wireless communication systems, each of the wireless communication devices can typically transfer user communications through only one access node at a time. Therefore, as the signal strength of communications between a wireless communication device and an associated access node decreases, the wireless communication device may desire to transfer user communications through a different access node with a potential for higher signal strength for communications.
The process of a wireless communication device transferring from one access node to another is typically referred to as a handoff. A handoff can occur when a wireless communication device detects a higher signal strength from an access point other than the access point through which the wireless communication device is presently communicating. The wireless communication device could then seek to initiate a handoff to the access point with the higher signal strength.